


Thoughts

by KaytheJay



Series: That of the Impossible [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Both Beelzebub and Gabriel must think over their feelings about the meeting.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: That of the Impossible [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930234
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Thoughts

Objectivly speaking, the meeting had been an absolute disaster. Bugs infested their meal. They didn’t get to view the fish. And, if Beelzebub was completely honest with themself, the museum had been a  _ really  _ terrible idea. They had both been around to see history. Gabe had probably helped God write it. They assumed that’s how the angel ranks worked. 

So why in the nine circles of Hell did they still want to see him again? 

It didn’t make any sense at all. The objectives of the meeting were not met, making it a failed meeting. They hadn’t seen a meeting flop so horribly . . . ever. All of the meetings they had ever attended in their entire life had accomplished  _ at least  _ one of the main objectives. This one, however, didn’t. Making it a fail. Meaning they should just write off Gabriel and toss out the idea that they were going to meet again. They shouldn’t be meeting to begin with, so they shouldn’t have given Gabriel a chance at all. 

But there was something about the meeting that, despite everything, still felt as though it wasn’t a complete disaster. They couldn’t quite put their finger on it, which made it all the more frustrating. The meeting didn’t feel like a total waste of time. 

They sighed and threw themself into a chair. They stared at the fire that they could just whisper a message to and it would get to Gabriel by pure thought. Quite a handy thing. With a flick of their wrist, it was gone. They didn’t want to see it anymore. Contacting Gabriel again shouldn’t even be a thought on their mind. It shouldn’t be something that they wanted. Yet it was. Somehow, after everything, they still wanted to meet with the angel again. 

***

Gabriel paced back and forth. He knew that he shouldn’t be this worried about the whole thing. Beelzebub was a demon. He wasn’t meant to want to spend time with them. Besides, they had given him one chance and he had completely blown that chance. That was all there was to that. He couldn’t act disappointed that Beelzebub didn’t seem to want to meet up again. The failed meeting was his own fault. He shook his head and grabbed his phone. 

“Hello, Gabriel,” Aziraphale’s all-too cheerful voice came through. Gabriel sighed. 

“I don’t know what to do,” Gabriel admitted. “For the first time in my life, I have no idea what to do, and I cannot for the life of me think of anyone else to call.” He heard some muffled voices and Aziraphale shush whoever had been speaking. 

“Right,” Aziraphale said. “What seems to be the issue?” 

Aziraphale listened quietly while Gabriel talked about the meeting with Beelzebub. He figured that the angel didn’t really fall under the “don’t talk about it” rule since he was no longer with Heaven anymore. Even if he was, Gabriel was his superior, so there really wasn’t anyone that Aziraphale could report this to. Besides, if Airaphale told Heaven, he’d be being a little bit of a hypocrite. He had his own demon, after all. 

“I’m sorry to say it, but it seems it is just a waiting game in that case,” Aziraphale said. “If they don’t want you contacting them- can you not see I’m on the phone?” Aziraphale sighed. “Gabriel, dear.” Aziraphale sighed again. “Now where was I? Oh yes! Yes, you’re just going to have to wait and see if they contact you again. That is all you can do. Just show them that you respect their choices and they might come back.”

“And if they don’t?” 

“In that case, you probably didn’t want them around anyway. If Crowley or I had walked off of our relationship the first time a date went awry, we wouldn’t have gotten married at all. We would have gone our separate ways a  _ long  _ time ago.” Gabriel could hear the smile on his voice, almost as if the thought had brought back a number of happy memories. 

“So you think there’s a chance that it isn’t over?” Gabriel asked with hope. 

“Oh of course,” Aziraphale replied. “There’s always hope. Even if you really . . . erm . . . cocked things up. Which I don’t think you did. Is that everything you needed? I really ought to be going.” 

“Yes, thank you,” Gabriel said. The call had soothed him a little bit, but he still felt uneasy about the whole waiting game. He had never in his entire life felt so helpless towards getting something that he wanted. This sort of thing wasn’t supposed to be a waiting game. It was supposed to just  _ happen _ . He’d been watching humans do it for years. He’d watched Aziraphale and Crowley fall into it too. None of them ever seemed to have this issue. Ever. He sighed and put his head on his desk. If he was going to have to wait, he was going to wait for it right there. 

***

Beelzebub looked into the smoke of the fire that was and sighed. They couldn’t keep up this game. The meeting hadn’t met the objectives, but it  _ had  _ been a fun meeting. Perhaps meeting objectives wasn’t what was important with these sorts of meetings with Gabriel. Perhaps they just needed to let themselves go a little bit. Give themselves space where they didn’t have to be so completely professional. This had been, after all, set up purely for leisure rather than for any business purposes. They were trying each other out to see if they could do like Aziraphale and Crowley. Spent the rest of their lives together without Heaven or Hell or assignments or anything of the like. 

Beelzebub shook their head. They could not believe what they were about to do. It didn’t make any logical sense. Perhaps that was the fun in it. Logic didn’t have to play into everything. Perhaps they should just let themselves be overrun by feelings. They lit the fire again and whispered a message to Gabriel into it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon and @justademonandtheirangel


End file.
